


Ectoplasma, Ectoskeletal

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Guro, Incest, Menstruation, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wound Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Davesprite learns to deal with his lack of junk with the assistance of one Jade Harley and the interference of one John Egbert. Contain several period jokes, entirely to many gay ones, incidents of gratuitous incest, and the usage of "sword hooha" in a sexual context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectoplasma, Ectoskeletal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bloody Valentine's](http://bloodyvalentine.dreamwidth.org/) Two-Of-A-Kind challenge for the prompt "Wound Kink — Gore (General)".

The hole in his chest was aching. Davesprite laid back in his nest and rubbed soothing circles around it. It was annoying, he had talked to the other sprites and none of them seemed to be dealing with the same shit. Maybe because they had already been dead before merging with a video game ghost? He ran his fingers down and pressed on the bandages over the sword wound on his stomach. That was better, the sharp pain of it distracted him from the aching emptiness up above.

He wondered what would happen if he unwrapped it. Would it be like the injuries he had had back when he was human? Slowly scabbing over and itching as it healed? Or was it going to be a mass of fuck, he didn't know. Ectoplasm and video game data? He pressed down until his body thrashed in pain, wings forcing him off the nest as they contorted. He rolled to his side, stretching them behind him, shaking free the loose feathers. It itched. Maybe he could find Jade and get her to scratch them. 

He hoisted himself up, bracing against the wall as he got his wings situated. They still felt weirdly unbalanced, like the new one hadn't grown back with all the right pieces. Weren't bird bones hollow or some shit? Maybe that's why he had broken so easily under Jack's blade. 

Jade was on the deck, kicking her feet over the edge of the ship into the void. She sprawled on her back as he approached, looking up at him as he hovered. She wasn't wearing any shoes, he could almost see her toes through her worn socks. 

"Sup," he said.

"Just thinking," she answered.

"Big important science thoughts?" he asked. "Or just chasing cat ones."

She shrugged. 

"I know that feel," he said. 

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm chill," Davesprite said. "Chilly as a glacier in the ice age-"

"I ask because you're kind of bleeding," she said. "More than usual."

He looked down. 

"Oh fuck," he said. He swayed, suddenly nauseous. 

"Davesprite!" Jade said as he collapsed on top of her. "Davesprite! Do I need to get help?" 

"No!" he insisted. "No, no, no help. Just- my room. Nest. Be fine." 

Jade ended up half carrying him back to his room, scolding him the whole way about over stressing himself and not letting her give him proper stitches. She sounded really worried. 

"I'm going to go get help," she said as she laid him gently on his nest. He caught her hand before she could leave.

"No," he said. "Please don't. Do the stitching yourself if you need to, just don't tell everyone."

"Okay, okay," she said. "Just calm down. I need to take the bandage off and see what's going on. If it's just a stitching job I'll do it if there's something else I'm going to have to ask Nannasprite. Okay?"

"Fine," he said. 

She had him sit up and hold his wings out of the way as she unwrapped the bled through bandages. She had done this before but it hurt more this time. Maybe he really had fucked something up earlier. 

"Yeah," Jade said. "That's blood."

Jade's fingers probed the wound. Davesprite gritted his teeth. The pain shouldn't have felt as good as it did. 

"Right, I think it's _just_ blood. Which is good and normal though orange. I need to get stuff to stitch it up," she said. "Are you going to be okay while I go get it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Ghost bird dudes don't die that easily." 

"I know," she said softly. She was gone and back in a blink, she had cheated the distance with some sort of space twisting trick most likely. "Back!"

"I noticed."

"Smartass," she said, tapping him with a light punch to the shoulder. "Come on, stitches time." 

She didn't ask about the nest. She had seen it before and kept her mouth shut. Probably for the same reason he kept his mouth shut about the time she had asked him to check her hair for fleas. You didn't rat on your fellow animal peeps to humans, especially when the only human option around was John. 

"Need something to bite down on?" she asked, hesitating with her needle inches from his skin.

"No, I'm good," he said. 

She was neat and efficient in her stitches, catching the ragged edges of broken orange skin and pulling them together with her slim fingers. Her callouses were different from Bro's. 

"How did you get so good at that anyway?" Davesprite asked. 

"I got hurt sometimes on my island," she explained. "And Bec didn't have fingers." 

"Oh," he said. 

"I thought you'd have scars too," she said. "What with all the fights with your brother."

"I did," he said. "The bird didn't. Well, besides this."

He ran his fingers around the hole through his sternum. With his shirt pushed up out of the way it was hard to resist the urge to just plunge his fingers in, all the way to the knuckles, to feel how hot and tight it was. He was having trouble breathing. 

"Shh," Jade said. "Almost done, sorry it hurts."

Fuck yes, pain. Pain was good distraction. 

"Should I sing something?" she asked.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just in books and stuff people always sing when they want someone to feel better."

"Does that work?"

"I have no clue."

"Can you sing?"

"Nope!" 

"You're a weird one, Harley," Davesprite told her. 

"Just have to tie it off," Jade said. "Aaaaaaaand- all done! That wasn't so bad?"

"Nope," Davesprite agreed. 

"I wonder," Jade said, running her bloody hand up Davesprite's chest to where his own fingers were circling the sheath hole. "If we should do something about this as well."

"No," he said, catching her hand and squeezing. "No."

"Oh," she said. "Okay."

"It's just-" he began.

"No," she said. "No, you don't have to explain."

"Good."

"Can I touch it?" 

He moaned. 

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Please," he said. "Oh please, yes." 

Her fingers were still sticky with his orange blood and plasma as she rubbed her thumb back and forth over the edge of the hole, circling and circling and teasing the flesh until his chest was heaving from his panting. 

"Oh wow," Jade said. "You look so beautiful like this."

"Fuuuuck," he answered, breaking into a hissing cry when she pressed her middle finger in to the first knuckle. 

"You like that?" she asked, eyes bright and lips wet. He whimpered as she pushed deeper. "I think you like that."

"Jade," he panted. "Oh fuck, Jade."

She pumped her finger in and out and then leaned in and licked around the wound and that was it, that was him gone. That was all the nerve endings in his whole body lighting on fire and burning him alive like a plucked chicken. He sobbed as she pulled away. 

"Did you come?" she asked.

"What?" 

"Orgasm," she said. "It looked like you did."

"No, I can't anymore," he said. "No dick."

"You don't need a dick to orgasm," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh," he said. "Then- I guess I did? I don't know it feels weird." 

"That was hot," she said, resting her head on his chest. 

"You're warped," he said. 

"Maybe," Jade admitted. He scratched her ears.

"Want to hear something really warped?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I want John to do that."

"Oh," she said. "You mean with his-"

"Yeah," he said. 

"That is warped. I want to watch."

"We'd have to talk John into it," Davesprite said.

"I don't think that would be difficult," Jade said. "I've been blue balling him for months." 

"I wondered about all those accidental panty shots," he said.

"Not so accidental," she said. She shifted against his side.

"Um, is it- do you need a hand?"

"God you're ridiculous," she laughed. "Nice idea but I don't trust those claws of yours. Just lay back." 

She rose to her feet, pulling her shirt over her head and wriggling out of her skirt. 

"Fuck," he groaned. His body was beginning to heat up again as she hesitated at her underwear. 

"I've never," she said. "No one's looked at me before." 

"You don't have to," he said.

"No, I want to, it's just, um-"

"Um what?"

"It's you know, that time. Of the month."

"Oooooooooooh," he said. "So you're like-"

"Bleeding," she said. "Yes I am bleeding from my crotch. Don't act like this is a strange freak thing you've never heard of before. Didn't your brother give you the talk or something?"

"Well kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Puppets," he said. "It was just. You know. Puppets. I don't want to talk about it." 

"Dork," she laughed. "Alright, no being grossed out."

"You just stitched me up and then stuck your fingers through my chest vagina, I won't be grossed out."

"Chest vagina?"

"I'm rolling with this orgasm thing, okay? Bit delirious." 

"Gotcha. It's just that I saw hentai like that once."

"Yeah, you would have." 

She laughed as she pulled down her underwear and her um, sanitary napkin? Whatever the fuck it was called, wow girls were weird. But she put the whatever aside and climbed back down into the nest.

"Get you ass over here," he said.

"Wanna play doctor?" she said.

"Hell yeah, I showed you mine, it's your turn," he said. 

She straddled his chest and reached down to rub her dark curling pubes, tinted slightly red with drying blood. 

"Here," she said, pulling his wrist with her free hand. "Just be careful not to scratch." 

"Alright," he said, licking his lips nervously. She was wet and sort of slimy. Sticky with blood. Soft. He was pretty sure he was suppose to be aiming for the clitoris but he didn't have the faintest glimmer of a road map to it. 

"You alright there?" she asked. "You look a little faint."

"Just concentrating."

"Fumbling that hard requires concentration?"

"Ha ha ha," he said. "Yes." 

She snickered and he pulled his hand away. He looked at it curiously. Jade's blood was still red, natural human red. He licked it. 

"Fuck," she groaned.

"You like that?" he asked. 

"Do it again. Suck your whole finger," she ordered.

"Whoa," he said. But her eyes were bright and turned on so he obeyed. 

"That's it," she said. "Fuck, you want some-"

The door to the room swung open. More like crashed open, a blast of air knocking it so hard it swung the knob dented the metal wall when they connected. 

"Hey!" John called. "What are you- holy fuck!"

"Christ!" Davesprite swore. He tried to sit up, knocking Jade back. She yelped and there was a flurry of feathers and limbs.

"Dude!" John said. His eyes were wide behind his glasses. "Dude! Duuuuude!"

"Shut up!" Davesprite said.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered, dragging herself out of the tangled nest. "Watch where you're putting your wings."

"Sorry," Davesprite said.

"Huh," John said. "I thought you'd be bigger. What are those, A-cups?"

"Like you would even know!" Jade snapped.

"Seriously, Egbert. No one buys that you've seen tits before," Davesprite said. 

"I'm a man of the world, Dave," John said. "What the fuck where you guys even doing?"

"What do you think we were doing, moron?" Jade said.

"Well obviously not fucking," John said. "What with his ghost butt."

"You," Jade said. "Exhaust me." 

"Why were we going to score with him again?" Davesprite asked.

"Temporary insanity," Jade said.

"Whoa!" John said. "Back up the crazy train."

"You want on?" Davesprite asked.

"I want on," John said. "A-cups and all."

"Fuck you," Jade said. "Come here." 

"Sweet," he said, going right for the boob grab.

"Don't squeeze so hard!" she said. 

"Sorry," he said. "Honk honk."

"Sweet fucknuts," Jade swore. "Just. Just shut up and take your clothes off." 

"Sure, I'll- wait a minute are you bleeding?" John asked.

"Um, yeah?" Jade said. 

"Like, are you on the rag?"

"Yes, John. I am on 'the rag'," Jade said, making air quotes.

"So _that's_ why you've been such a bitch this week," John said. She hit him. "Come on, it's not an insult. You're a dog, right? Technically a bitch."

"Claw his eyes," Jade told Davesprite. 

"Break it up, break it up," Davesprite said. "Come on, Egbert. Get naked. Give us a show." 

"Dude, gay," John said, but he pulled his shirt off anyway. 

"Huh," Jade said, reaching out and pinching his bicep. "Not bad."

"Hammer swinging," John said, flexing and grinning. "Hot, right?"

"I said not bad," Jade answered.

"Whatever," John said. He kicked his yellow shoes off and tossed them and his ridiculously long hood with his shirt to the corner. 

"Pants," Davesprite said.

"I was trying to build suspense," John said.

"For what?" Jade said. "We know what's in- whoa!"

"Wow," Davesprite said. "That a god tier thing?"

"No way, this is all Egbert," John said, holding his dick proudly. 

"So your dad-" Jade started.

"No! no mentioning dads! Gross!" John said.

"You just said it was an Egbert thing," Jade said. 

"Groooooooss," John said. "Ugh, I'm not groody and check out my relatives."

"Dude," Davesprite said. "Your sister is sitting right there."

"My male relatives!" John said. 

"Calm down," Jade said. "Geez."

"I'm calm," John said. "Hey! Ask before touching."

"Heh," Jade giggled, pulling John's dick again and then watching it slap against his stomach when she let go. "Dudes are weird." 

"Stop it," John said, slapping her hand away. 

"No way!" Jade said. "Come on, jump a little. Bouncy bouncy."

"I'm feeling real emasculated here," John said.

"Fine, want me to kiss it better?" Jade asked.

"Yes!" John said, then he cleared his throat. "I mean- sure. That would be okay." 

"Heh," Jade said. She scooted up to John, holding his dick at the base a licking the head. "Bleh."

"Come on," John said. "It can't be that bad."

"Should eat more fruit," Davesprite said.

"Yeah, you're like an expert on sucking dicks, I bet," John said.

"You're charming your way right out of a blowjob here," Jade said. 

"Hey, hey, alternate plan," Davesprite said.

"What?" John asked. 

"This might sound crazy, but bear with me for a second," Davesprite said.

"Sure," John said cautiously. 

"Want to fuck me?"

John stared. 

"What?" he asked.

"Fuck. Me," Davesprite enunciated slowly. "Stick your dick in me." 

"In your- what, butt?" John asked.

"No," Davesprite said. "Higher."

"Mouth?"

"Lower."

"Bird- vagina? You have a bird vagina? It was girl bird?"

"No! And stop looking so excited at the idea of bird vagina, you freak." 

"I'm confused," John said.

"Shocking," Jade said. 

"Here," Davesprite said, pointing at the sheath in his chest. "Right here, okay? Jesus I was trying to be subtle and seductive but you are just too much of a-"

"What the fuck?" John said. "You want me to fuck you in your sword hooha?" 

Davesprite stared.

"Yeah, I'm out of here," he said, trying to rise. Jade pushed him back. 

"John," she said. "Please, I know this is hard but I want you to try, please. Stop being a moronic fuck face."

"Okay," John said. "But seriously. You want me to-"

"Yes," Davesprite said.

"Can I um, touch? First?" John asked.

"Knock yourself out," Davesprite said, lying back and trying to calm his breathing as John's fingers probed around the sword hole. 

"Oh sick," John said, stretching a bit of the sticky orange gunk between his fingertips. "Ectoplasm."

"I thought you were into this ghost shit," Davesprite said.

"Yeah, you wish," John said. 

"I told you to stop being a dick," Jade said. "It's pissing me off." 

"Sorry," John said, rolling his eyes. He pushed his fingers into Davesprite again, laughing as Davesprite bucked under him. 

"Come on," Davesprite whined. "Come on John, get to it." 

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, bro," Davesprite said. "Fuck me already." 

John shuffled forward to straddle Davesprite's chest awkwardly and then leaned forward, bracing himself on one arm over Davesprite's head. His abs clenched right over Davesprite's glasses as he pushed the tip of his cock against the hole.

"This is messed up," John said.

"Shut up," Davesprite said. "Shut up shut up shut- ah! Oh fuck!" 

"Fuuuuuuck," John agreed. "Oh fuck that's _tight_." 

Davesprite whimpered. 

"Are you okay?" Jade asked. 

"Peachy," Davesprite said. "Just fucking, spectacularly peachy. Fruit flying all over the place here." 

Jade held his hand tight as John fucked in and out and in and out. Davesprite screwed his eyes shut and just felt it. God it was so weird. It was so weird it felt so good why did it feel so good? 

"Oh," Jade said, the fingers of her free hand running over his lips. "You're cooing." 

He tried to laugh but it just came out as ragged caws. 

"Fuck," John said, panting hard as his hips hitched. "This is amazing."

"What does it feel like?" Jade asked.

"Good," John said. "Just. Good. Tight. Hot. Oh fuck."

"Pull out," Davesprite said. "Pull out pull out." 

"Please, just one more-" John gasped, whining as Jade yanked him back and wrapped her fingers around his orange stained cock, jerking once twice three times before John was spilling all over Davesprite's stinging chest.

"You're an ass," Davesprite said. 

"Whatever," John responded. 

"Shove over," Jade said, pushing John from his perch over Davesprite. She dug her fingers into Davesprite's side, arching up to tongue the semen from around his aching sheath.

"Fuck!" he said, grabbing Jade's ass to haul her closer. He adjusted his grip, getting her right at the top of her thigh. He could feel her dripping on him. 

"Gross," John said. "You guys are gross pervs."

"Shut up," Davesprite hissed. 

"The pull out method doesn't even work," John said. "Didn't they teach you that in Texas?"

"Abstinence only," Davesprite said, head lulling back from the feeling of Jade's inhumanly rough tongue over his friction burned skin. "You complete horse's ass."

"Nope!" John said. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Furries." 

"Holy fuck how do you never shut up?" Jade hissed, fingers digging into Davesprite's sides.

"What do you want me to do?" Davesprite asked.

"Just," Jade panted, reaching down between their bodies to rub her hand between her legs. "Just pet my ears." 

"Alright," Davesprite said. He scratched experimentally and she moaned so he repeated the motion. Her hips were hitching against his side and she was growling a bit but he assumed that was good. 

She was going and going and then suddenly she stopped, letting out a whine of pain and rolling off Davesprite.

"What?" he asked.

"Arm cramp," she said. She kicked John in frustration.

"Hey!" John said.

"Whatever," Jade muttered.

"I'm kind of feeling unappreciated here," John said. "Like I'm just a dick to you."

"Yes," Jade said. "That is an accurate summary of my feelings."

"No, like I mean a penis, like you're just using me for my penis."

"Still accurate." 

"I agree," Davesprite said.

"Fuck it," John said. "I'm out of here."

"That's what we wanted five minutes ago," Jade said. 

"Just for that I'm staying," he said.

"Then lay back," she said. 

"Why?"

"Cause I want a ride!" Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Duh!"

"What? No!"

"Come on John." 

"Gross no, you're on the rag," he said.

"I'm going to punch you," Jade said. "Right through that wall." 

"I'd like to see you try!" John snapped.

Jade reeled back and socked him on the jaw, he tumbled sideways out of the nest and banged his head on the deck with a resounding clang.

"Whoops," Jade said. 

John groaned. 

"Oh fuck," Jade said. "Are you alright?"

"The room is sort of spinning," John answered.

"That's probably a concussion," Davesprite said. "Nice one, Harley." 

"Fuck, help me up," John said.

"No way, suck it up you big baby," Davesprite said.

"Yeah," Jade said. "Be a man."

"You guys are jerks," John said. "Big fat jerks. With no dicks and A-cups."

"Not encouraging us to help," Davesprite said. 

"Fuck," John said, tenderly touching the side of his head. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Oh that's just horrible," Jade said. "Blood. I can't even imagine."

"Shut up," John said. "Go eat some chocolate." 

"Chocolate would probably get me off better than you two," Jade said.

"Hey, leave me out of it," Davesprite said. "If I had a dick I'd give you a ride on the orgasm express any time you'd like. I'm a stand up guy like that." 

"Thanks, Strider," Jade said.

"Are you guys going to help at all?" John whined.

"Nope!" Jade said. 

"Oh hey, idea," Davesprite said. "Jade, lay back." 

"What?" Jade asked. 

"Come on, give me another chance," he said. 

"You still have claws," she said.

"I also still have a tongue though," he said, sticking it out and wriggling it while lifting his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Gross," John groaned, rolling into the corner. 

"We told you to leave," Jade said.

"I might bleed out in the hallway," John said. "You have to supervise me so I don't fall asleep. And die."

"You just want to watch me eat your sister out," Davesprite said. "We get it, you're a sicko, we're not going to judge." 

"Grooooooooss," John groaned. 

Jade wriggled as she got comfortable in the nest. Davesprite laid between her spread thighs, frowning. He was going to do that. He was going to make orgasms happen. 

"Here," she said, reaching down with her hand and rubbing a little nub. "Lick here."

Oh, so _that_ was what a clitoris looked like. Oh man Bro's porn manga had it totally wrong. He applied his tongue to it curiously, getting it wet and licking the blood off. She was pink underneath, a pretty color and she squealed when he licked again.

"That's good!" she said, tugging his hair. "Oh wow, yeah. That's good, do that more."

"Aye aye," he said. She laughed, hitching her legs over his shoulders and dragging him down. It was nice, everything smelled like blood and Jade and she was panting and howling a bit. She reached down again and took over rubbing her clit as he licked lower, where the blood was thicker and where he could push into her. Fuck he wished he still had a dick. She was so hot and her muscles were clenching and she let out another broken barking howl before slumping back.

He pushed up onto his elbows and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good?" he asked.

"I guess," she said. "Could go again." 

"Really?"

"Ugh," John groaned. "Must... escape..."

"No one is buying it," Jade said. "I can see your hard on from over here."

"You want to give me a hand with it?" John asked.

"No," Jade said.

"Want to snuggle?" Davesprite asked.

"Yes," Jade said.

"Gay," John said.

"Shoo, shoo," Jade said. "Or I'm shrinking you and locking you in your room."

"You guys are asses," John said. "I'm going to go see Nanna."

"Gross!" Davesprite said.

"To fix my head!" John said. "You're gross."

"No you!" Davesprite said.

"You're both gross," Jade said. "God." 

"Look who's talking," John said. "Do you even bathe?"

"I licked myself clean this morning," Jade said.

"Bleh," John said, shivering in horror. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Yes! Do it!" Jade snapped.

"I will!" John said.

"Fine!" Jade said.

John slammed the door after him. Jade slumped back in the nest.

"Dude," Davesprite said.

"Shut uuuuuuup," Jade said. 

"No, it's cool, come here," he said, holding out his arms.

"I'm going to bleed all over your nest," Jade said.

"Nah, don't worry. I do that all the time," Davesprite said. "We'll throw the dirty sheets in John's room tomorrow and steal clean shit."

"Awesome," Jade said. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled in close. She was warm and her legs were fuzzy against the skin of his tail. "This is nice."

"It is," he agreed. 

"We should do this more often," she said.

"Without John," he said.

"Totally."


End file.
